brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Youtubegirl6114/YouTubegirl and the Great Pokémon Adventure Episode 5: Getting the Gracidea and a Gym Badge!
In Klovre Town: Me: Scarlet said Klovre Town had a grass type Gym Leader, maybe he will be able to help me. That building with all the leaves and vines on it must be the Gym! I've got to go there! In the Klovre City Pokémon Gym: Gym Leader Joel ( talking into a microphone): Yeah, views have been skyrocketing lately. Soon we'll be able to quit are jobs at the Pokémart and become full time Gym Leaders and Pokévisioners. Is Pokévisioners a word? Video call Person: It is now. It looks like you have a challenger Joel. Joel: Welcome to the Klovre City Gym. I'm the g- Me:My friends were hypnotised by thieves and I need the gracidea flower to cure them! Joel: Hold up! You can't just be waltzing in here and demanding to see the gracidea flower. That is a family treasure that we normally keep locked away. This town has a problem with thieves, and I don't trust any old person off the street. If you beat me in a gym battle, I will use the gracidea flower to heal your friends. Me: But I only have two water Pokémon! There's no way I'll win! Joel: Very well. I'll only use one Pokémon to make it fair. Gym Battle! Gym Leader Joel v.s. Challenger YouTubegirl! Me: Go Piplup! Joel: Go Treecko! Use Absorb! It's Super Effective! Piplup is at 34 Health! Me: Piplup, use Peck! It's Super Effective! Treecko is at 29 Health! Joel: Treecko, use Absorb! It's Super Effective! Piplup is at 22 Health! Me: Piplup use Peck again! It's Super Effective! Critical Hit! Treecko Fainted! Me: Yes! I won my first Gym Badge! Joel: I hereby present you with the Botany Badge as proof of your victory! *YouTubegirl obtained the Botany Badge!* Joel: I guess you want to use the gracidea flower now. Me: I do! How do you use it? Joel: Only a descendant of the Protectors of the Earth and Sky can use it, and I'm one of them. To cure any ailment, just hold the flower to the person and say serene grace three times. However, each use of the flower weakens the mythical Pokémon tied to it. Me: But how are we going to make my friends stay still if they're hypnotised? Joel: My Bellsprout knows Sleep Powder. Suddenly Scarlet and Ifauxy made their way into the Gym! Ifauxy: Must steal Pokémon! Joel: Bellsprout, use Sleep Powder! Ifauxy and Scarlet fell asleep! Joel: Ok, now's my shot! Don't mess it up Joel! Me: Are you talking to yourself? Joel: Yes, I have low self-esteem! Don't ask. Now, Serene Grace, Serene Grace, Serene Grace! Ifauxy and Scarlet were cured! Scarlet: Where am I? Are we in the gym? Ifauxy: And why am I holding this weird egg? Me: It has a sword pattern on it. I wonder what it will hatch into. Also, I got my first Gym Badge! Scarlet: Congrats! Ifauxy: Yay! Joel: The next gym is in Sparshock City. The Gym is run by my girlfriend Lizzie, the person in the video call. She specialises in Electric Types. Me: Well, I'll be ready! Will YouTubegirl be able to take on an Electric type Gym? Find out in the next episode as the journey continues! Category:Blog posts